


Algo más

by ShadowI8



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Multi, No Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowI8/pseuds/ShadowI8
Summary: Rin Okumura era un poco denso. No siempre entendía las cosas a la primera ni siquiera cuando la respuesta la tenía explícitamente frente a él. No era raro que no supiera muchas cosas.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Parte 1

Rin no entendía por qué Ryuji quería con tanta insistencia el que Lightning lo adoptara como su pupilo. ¿Qué era tan genial de él? Según su amigo aquel era un exorcista excepcional y reconocido. Alguien muy importante y hábil, pero para el medio demonio no era más que un hombre raro y sucio.

Independientemente de lo que él pensara de Lightning, Suguro parecía admirarlo de una manera impresionante, casi era como si lo idolatrara de cierta forma. Okumura, ante esto, se sentía mal por no poder ayudar a su buen amigo a conseguir lo que deseaba. Lo peor es que lo único que se le ocurría para apoyarlo era entregarle su espada al exorcista, puesto que éste había comentado que permitiría a Bon convertirse en su pupilo si se le entregaba la kurikara para fines científicos y de investigación. Rin de verdad lo pensaba seriamente cada vez que veía la funda de su espada, pero desechaba velozmente la idea de su cabeza cuando caía en cuenta que eso solo provocaría que su amigo se enfadara con él al punto de gritarle, regañarle y seguramente golpearle, porque aquello no era cualquier cosa nada más.

Ryuji lo había dicho él mismo cuando se negó a la petición del exorcista, aclarando que la espada era literalmente la vida del muchacho de ojos azules y no podía ni quería intercambiar el alma y corazón de uno de sus más importantes amigos a cambio de la mentoría de Lightning. Iba a lograr que le enseñara, pero por merito propio y sin regateos.

El medio demonio sonreía conmovido cuando recordaba aquella ocasión, sintiendo un calorcito en su pecho que se mitigaba al resto del cuerpo y su corazón que se saltaba un latido con clara emoción; el castaño ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en su respuesta y rechazó la negociación inmediatamente.

De todas formas, Rin seguía sin entenderlo.

Era una tarde como cualquier otra mientras se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa de la cafetería, comiendo y charlando. Bon estaba pensando qué más podría hacer para llamar la atención del exorcista cuando Konekomaru se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto por esto?

No era raro que Suguro quisiera ser excepcional en todo lo que hacía, pero si resultaba extraño que tuviera tanta fijación por una persona y más cuando ésta le había rechazado.

El muchacho de cabellos teñidos se notó avergonzado de repente y sus ojos cafés se cerraron para evitar ver las reacciones de sus amigos cuando pronunció:

—He caído por él.

Los tres jóvenes restantes se mostraron asombrados. Rin rompió el silencio aseverando que no entendía a lo que se refería Bon, pero que le apoyaría en lo que necesitara. Shima y Konekomaru por otro lado intercambiaron una mirada antes de desearle suerte al par, sobre todo a su amigo de la infancia que agradeció con voz bajita.

...

Rin a lo mejor era idiota (la verdad es que lo era) y seguía sin comprender las palabras del chico con múltiples perforaciones. Aunque no expresaba sus dudas en voz alta ni se quejaba cuando ayudaba a Ryuji con alguna tarea que Lightning le pedía completar, la confusión seguía rondando dentro de su cabeza. Necesitaba que alguien le explicara qué sucedía.

En un principio había pensado en preguntar a Yukio, pero éste pocas veces llegaba al dormitorio debido a lo ocupado que decía estar así que lo tachó de su lista mental de opciones. Shiemi fue la segunda persona en cruzar su mente hasta que rechazó la idea al entender que tanto ella como él sabían nada con respecto a las relaciones humanas; que apenas estaban teniendo amigos y sabían lo que era más o menos vivir como el resto de las personas de su edad. Shura no tenía tiempo gracias al caos con los exorcistas y solo le preguntaría al respecto a Mephisto si sucumbía a la demencia; aquel hombre no era muy bueno respondiendo dudas, era muy ambiguo y misterioso, logrando que Okumura solo se confundiera más.

Finalmente había optado por preguntarle a Miwa por lo que se adentró a la habitación que éste compartía con Renzo y Ryuji cuando el ultimo mencionado no se encontraba. El par lo recibió cortésmente en el cuarto y los tres se dispusieron alrededor de una mesita baja de centro a charlar con algunas bebidas y bocadillos que el mismo Rin había llevado.

—¿Qué es lo que te inquieta, Okumura-kun? — habló Konekomaru, notando el movimiento ansioso que hacia el aludido con su cola.

Rin se rascó la mejilla con un dedo mientras pensaba cómo hablar. Shima, por otro lado, abrió una bolsa de frituras y comenzó a comerlas despreocupadamente.

—No sé qué pasa con Bon.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues... entiendo lo que es admirar a alguien y todo eso, pero la actitud de Bon... hay algo que no entiendo del todo. Tampoco sé a qué se refería con su respuesta de la otra vez.

—¿Cuándo dijo que había caído por Lightning? — preguntó el joven de cabello rosado y el contario asintió—. Ay, Okumura-kun, es tan obvio. Bon tiene un crush con él.

Rin inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, demostrando que seguía confundido.

—¿Qué es un crush?

Shima le miró como si fuese un alíen y luego cruzó miradas con el joven de lentes que, sin más, encogió sus hombros.

—Un crush— comenzó a explicar al medio demonio cuyos ojos grandes y azules le observaban con detenimiento—, es como... es una persona que te interesa como algo más que solo un amigo. Es como un interés romántico o sexual.

Okumura frunció los labios mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos, tratando de comprender lo que su amigo le había dicho. Cuando cayó en cuenta de la situación soltó un gritó de asombro y horror a la par que su cola se tensaba y erizaba.

—¡Pero Lightning es un viejo! — sentenció, poniendo las manos sobre la mesa—. ¿No seria ilegal? Bon aun es menor de edad y...

—No creo que Bon piense en salir con Lightning-sensei— comentó Miwa—. Quizás es algo así como su tipo ideal.

—Uhm... ¿Sí?

—Bueno, eso es lo que yo pienso. Si quieres saber exactamente la respuesta podrías preguntarle Bon directamente.

Rin calló y sorbió su gaseosa lentamente con rostro derrotado. Sus amigos le miraban atentamente, interesados en sus reacciones y sus ideas.

—¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? — preguntó Miwa.

El joven de lentes notó que el otro muchacho soltó un largo suspiro a la par que depositaba su frente contra la madera de la mesa. Okumura gruñó de manera suave y se enderezó nuevamente, con los ojos azules clavados en su botella de soda a medio llenar. Tanto Shima como Konekomaru se percataron que su amigo parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, no estaba presente en el momento y solo se movía de manera casi automática.

—Bon es muy genial— musitaba el chico de afilados colmillos en una voz bajita que milagrosamente el par podía oír—. Tipo ideal... supongo que todos tenemos uno de esos. Sí, bueno. Él es mi tipo ideal.

Shima de pronto comenzó a ahogarse con un bocado a medio masticar y el joven de lentes acudió a ayudarle, golpeándole la espalda y entregándole algo para beber. Rin alzó la mirada y observó al par como si acabase de darse cuenta de que aún seguía con ellos. Al ver a su amigo tosiendo vehementemente antes de beber todo el líquido de la botella que se le ofreció, se inclinó hacia él con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien, Shima? — preguntó el muchacho de cabellos oscuros.

Luego de tragar con fuerza y de lograr recuperar el aire perdido, el pelirosado se limpió los ojos pues lagrimitas se habían acumulado ahí por el esfuerzo y miró al joven del otro lado de la mesita.

—¿Te gusta Bon? —hubiera chillado si no fuera porque su voz sonaba ronca y estrangulada.

—¿Eh? — Rin parpadeó con duda y frunció las cejas—. ¿De qué hablas?

—¿Cómo que de qué hablo? Okumura-kun, acabas de decir que Bon es tu tipo ideal.

—Uhm. Sí. Lo es. Bon es muy cool, ¿no crees? Pero no sé si podríamos decir que me gusta.

—¿No?

Okumura negó con la cabeza antes de arrugar aun más el ceño, bajando la mirada a sus manos y volviendo a sumirse en sus pensamientos. Al menos él creía que las cosas eran así.

—Creo que solo me preocupa porque, bueno, Bon es mi amigo y Lightning se me hace un poco raro, ¿no creen?

—Es verdad que el profesor tiene métodos peculiares de exorcismo— aceptó Miwa, asintiendo con la cabeza numerosas veces de una manera tranquila—. Pero no creo que sea una mala persona. Que alguien sea raro no significa que sea malo, Okumura-kun.

Rin miró en silencio al joven de lentes y, sin más, aceptó con un movimiento suave de su cabeza, volviendo a beber de su gaseosa con los hombros encogidos, meneando nerviosamente su cola de un lado al otro a sus espaldas. 


	2. Parte final

Rin no dudaba en ofrecerse voluntario para ayudar a Lightning incluso para las cosas más sosas. Él no lo hacía porque quisiera ser un buen alumno ni nada de ese estilo, lo hacía porqué sabía que Ryuji brindaría su apoyo al exorcista profesional para ver si así conseguía volverse su pupilo. Lightning se reía al respecto, porque parecía que iban en combo. Si Suguro aparecía en su oficina para ordenar papeles, libros o demás labores, Okumura le seguía, quejándose cual infante, pero ayudando a su amigo lo mejor que podía.

Al exorcista profesional ya no le parecía raro, siendo honesto, incluso lo encontraba entretenido. 

En esa ocasión fueron solicitados para ordenar los libros de los que disponía el mayor mientras éste se encontraba fuera, seguramente en el Vaticano hablando de cosas importantes con el paladín. Ambos permanecían en un silencio cómodo; ninguno hablaba y solo escuchaban los tomos golpear suavemente las estanterías conforme los acomodaban cuidadosamente.

Rin no pudo evitar hacer una trompetilla al terminar con una pila de libros para proceder a tomar otra del desastroso suelo de la habitación donde se hallaban; aún faltaban muchos volúmenes por ordenar y pocas ganas de trabajar.

—Ya me cansé— confesó el muchacho de ojos azules, sosteniendo la fila de libros con la diestra mientras la adversa los ponía en el mueble.

—Vamos, Okumura. Terminaremos pronto.

—No es cierto— se quejó, deteniéndose para darse media vuelta y mirar a Ryuji al otro lado del cuarto—. Ve todos los que faltan, Bon.

El aludido paró y obedeció; la verdad es que sí eran demasiados. Un suspiro casi imperceptible escapó de los labios del más alto antes de girar para cruzar miradas con su acompañante.

—Pudiste no haber venido— comentó.

No era un reclamo ni por asomo. A Suguro le acomplejaba que el pelinegro le ayudara tan ciegamente con esos asuntos cuando no tenía por qué. Él era capaz de hacerlo por cuenta propia, Rin no debía perder el tiempo con asuntos que no eran suyos. ¡Podía usar ese tiempo para entrenar! Pero el joven de ojos azules era estúpido.

—¿Y dejarte con el loco de Lightning?— le miró ofendido—. No. Te dije que te apoyaría con esto, ¿no es verdad? Soy un hombre de palabra.

El castaño rió, logrando que el adverso le fulminara con la mirada de una manera infantil.

— No te rías, idiota. Todavía que te ayudo— Bon le vio darse la vuelta nuevamente, retomando su tarea—. Y mira que no estoy de acuerdo con tus gustos.

—¿Gustos? ¿Cuáles gustos?

Rin se detuvo y se volvió para mirarlo con las cejas alzadas en un gesto de incredulidad.

—Tus gustos por los hombres claramente raros y mayores.

—¿De qué hablas, Okumura?

—Hablo de que te gusta el profesor Lightning.

El rostro de Suguro mostraba disgusto y sorpresa, pues no comprendía de dónde había sacado su amigo esa loca idea.

—No es así.

—¿No? Pero... Le pregunté a Shima y...

—No creas las burradas que salen de su boca. Admiro y respeto al profesor, pero no tengo ningún sentimiento romántico hacia él— la comprensión y entendimiento iluminó la cara del más bajo—. Y sí así fuera, a ti no debería interesarte de todas formas.

—¡Por supuesto que debe interesarme! Eres mi amigo y me preocupa que quieras meterte con Lightning. Es un profesor, es raro y casi te dobla la edad. ¡¿Y si se aprovecha de tu inocencia juvenil?! Mejor fíjate en alguien más accesible, que no esté fuera de tu alcance.

—¿Como quien? — Rin hizo una mueca de meditar mientras Ryuji se cruzaba de brazos con aire paciente.

—Mh. No lo sé. ¿Konekomaru?

—Es como un hermano, y Shima también así que no pienses en mencionarlo.

—Entonces, ¿Izumo? Entre el odio y el amor solo hay un paso— el castaño arrugó las cejas—. ¿Sabes? Enemigos que terminan siendo amantes. Eso suele pasar. Ustedes pueden odiarse por el momento, pero eso puede cambiar.

—Ya no nos odiamos.

—¡Mejor aún! Es un progreso.

—Si seguimos tu lógica, Okumura, ésta también aplica entre nosotros— los ojos azules se abrieron con asombro, cayendo en cuenta de que tenía razón—. Al principio nos odiabamos, ¿significa que terminaremos envueltos en un noviazgo después?

El aludido permaneció callado a la par que veía a su amigo acercarse hasta él con pasos lentos y amenazantes, aún de brazos cruzados y con una mirada severa. Volvió a hacer una mueca de estar pensativo y bajó la mirada hacia el desastre sobre el suelo.

—Supongo...— confesó, clavando sus ojos brillantes en los oscuros—. Pero Izumo es más tu tipo. Ambos son inteligentes y dedicados, además de amargados.

—No soy amargado, solo me sacas de quicio fácilmente. ¿Tú qué sabes sobre cuál es mi tipo?

—¡Lo sé! Debe ser alguien capaz, útil y responsable. ¿No? ¿Me equivoco? 

Bon no respondió y se quedó mirando al otro muchacho, con aire de profundidad y misterio. Okumura sintió, un instante, que era inspeccionado de arriba a abajo con meticulosidad y algo de desdén; no sabía por qué, pero quería golpear al más alto.

—Desgraciadamente— suspiró Ryuji—, no tengo buenos gustos.

—Teniendo en cuenta lo de Lightning, la verdad no. Entonces, ¿cuál es tu tipo? — la cola de Rin comenzó a agitarse de un lado a otro con emoción—. Veré si puedo encontrar a alguien que te calce. ¡Confía en mí!

—¿Harás de casamentero?

—¿Por qué no?

—Bien— Ryuji deslizó su mirada por la habitación y comenzó a pasearse por ahí—. Mh... Tiene que ser alguien de cabeza dura.

—Como tú. Por supuesto.

—Con inmensa ingenuidad e idiotez. Alguien noble y filial. Que tenga talento en la cocina, nada más, porque su flojera le debe impedir esforzarse en sus estudios o el entrenamiento. Y que tenga naturaleza impulsiva.

—Uhm...— Rin se llevó una mano a la barbilla a la par que el contrario se detenía, una vez más, frente suyo—. No conozco a nadie así.

—¿Mencioné que es idiota?

—Sí. Aunque no entiendo cómo puede interesarte alguien con esas características. Ah... De verdad no sé quién encaja en ese estándar...

Mientras pensaba arduamente, el más alto le miraba con decepción y fastidio. No había creído que la estupidez de Okumura llegara a tal punto. Su IQ debía ser de -10.

Soltó un largo suspiro y se aproximó a tal grado que no hacía falta estirar mucho su brazo para tocar al contrario. Tomó el mentón de Rin y lo alzó con una mano, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa que empeoró al depositar sus labios con los propios. Posteriormente, Suguro se apartó y agarró un par de libros con la intensión de acomodarlos.

—Piensa en ello mientras sigues con tus tareas— le indicó al medio demonio—. No quiero que el profesor llegué y siga viendo este desastre.

—Oh, tienes razón— se apresuró Rin, volviendo a su labor como si nada pasara—. Realmente quiero terminar con esto. Luego podríamos ir a comer algo delicioso. ¡Deberíamos ir al restaurante al que Mephisto nos llevó hace tiempo! La carne ahí es muy buena.

—Solo si tú pagas.

—¡¿Eh?! Pero si es muy caro. ¡Y te estoy ayudando! Deberías ser tú quien me invite el almuerzo.

—No pedí tu apoyo.

Rin se quejó sonoramente antes de sumirse en un silencio tranquilo. Los minutos pasaron y se volvieron horas llenas de calma; ya faltaba poco para que ambos concluyeran con todo y, finalmente, el de ojos azules cayó en cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. Su corazón se descontroló de inmediato y sus mejillas ardieron con fuerza por el sonrojo que de pronto apareció, incluso sus llamas emergieron únicamente en la zona de sus ojos y cabeza por la sorpresa y conmoción. ¡Ryuji lo había besado y él se había sentido bien al respecto! Es más, ¡quería repetirlo!

Lo meditó unos instantes más, en pánico.

—Bon— le llamó, recibiendo un sonido de parte del otro para indicarle que siguiera hablando—. Yo tampoco tengo buenos gustos al parecer.

—¿No? Shiemi es una buena chica, aunque un poco torpe.

—Mh. Sí. Solo que ella ya no me gusta.

Ryuji se detuvo tras dejar un volumen sobre el estante y se giró hacia Rin que continuaba dándole la espalda, notando las llamas azules que brotaban de manera danzarina.

—Creí que era tu tipo.

—Al parecer mi tipo es otro. De los que se enojan fácilmente, parecen delincuentes pero son extremadamente listos, que se preocupan por sus amigos y familia, y son unos amargados de la vida.

Bon se fijó en la cola crispada del contrario que no paró con su deber ni un segundo.

—Siendo así— dijo, apacible y con una leve sonrisa—, seré yo quien invite el almuerzo.

—Mh. Eso espero.


End file.
